


Eavesdropping isn’t very nice

by Nekromika



Series: ShinIchi Works [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Spying, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: In which Shunsui and Juushiro see something they shouldn’t have…?





	Eavesdropping isn’t very nice

**Author's Note:**

> Short Piece of fluff and romance for my favorite Pairing :)  
> I hope you enjoy it ^^

Juushiro and Shunsui walked down the corridor in the fifth division barrack. It was late in the night and the eleventh had held a party. They were both on their way back to their barracks, wanting to arrive there quickly they choose to take the shortcut through the fifth.

They were not drunk, slightly tipsy maybe and that was quite a feat. Due to their high Reiatsu it was almost impossible for them to get drunk. Quietly they made their way through the abandoned barracks. The night was silent and the moon was their only source of light in almost absolute darkness. As they rounded a corner they heard a noise. Soft light could be seen coming from one of the rooms. Who could be staying at the fifth this late into the night? This was one of the office buildings so beside the captain no one had a room to stay the night in.

“Shinji…” They heard a voice call. Shunsui and Juushiro shared a look. That undoubtedly meant that Shinji Hirako, Captain of Division five, was still in his office and in company so it seemed. Inching closer towards the door but not yet looking into the room they held their breath, curiosity winning over. “I love you…” Again, the same soft voice, they couldn’t recognize it since the volume was so low, only a breath.

They looked at each other quite shocked, they had not known of any sort of relationship involving the fifth division captain. A voice that they immediately recognized as Shinji’s spoke, breaking the silence that had befallen them for a short time. “I love you too…my cute Strawberry.” _Strawberry?!_  They only knew one person ever being called Strawberry by anyone. “Don’t call me that.” They heard the unmistakable voice of Ichigo Kurosaki snap softly, no real heat behind it. “Ohh come on Ichi-chan. You know you love it when I call you that.” They could almost hear the grin in Shinji’s voice.

The creaking of floorboards as soft feet crossed a distance. “Shut up and kiss me you lunatic.” A chuckle and silence. They heard the rustle of cloth and a soft sight coming from Ichigo. “Ne Shinji?” A whispered inquire. “Yeah?” Came the equally soft answer. “Do you think we should tell them?” Rustling of clothes again and feet tapping on creaking wooden floor. Silence. Suddenly. “I don’t know. What do you think?” They could hear Ichigo’s shuffling in his nervousness. “I-I know we hid it because I was too young. But Shinji…I am 20 now. And you know what Urahara said.” Trailed Ichigo’s voice off.

A deep sight coming from Shinji and then his almost angry voice echoing a little too loudly in the silence of the night. “I know. I know…And it’s unfair!” A small surprised noise could be heard coming from Ichigo’s side of the room. “You think so? I…I am actually happy.” They could hear cloth rustling quickly and feet stomping over the floor towards Ichigo. “Happy?! Ichigo, you lost your life! I mean you can’t-you no longer can live your life as a human!” More sheepish shuffling.

“I know that. But this would have happened anyway Shinji. It is all due to the Shinigami blood I carry. I was not alive to begin with. I was already born dead, Urahara serving my Chain of fate sealed the deal. And the fact that I can no longer age-well it does stop me from leading a normal life but you can’t tell me that you are not happy about me staying here! Think about it Shinji! This is not something we can change anyway but at least we no longer have to search for excuses to go visit each other. I’ll be able to stay here for good.” At the end of his speech he was slightly breathless, emotion and long overdue thoughts coming to the surface. “Mmnn!” They suddenly heard. No longer being satisfied with just listening to the things going on in the room behind them they took a peak.

They had already known what they would see but to actually see it was a completely different thing. There stood Hirako Shinji, wearing black jeans and his orange shirt with a black necktie, as he had taken a liking to this outfit and could be seen wearing it in his leisure time quite often. Ichigo wore a black Kimono with a dark red belt, it was a little too big at the shoulders showing that it was most likely borrowed from Shinji. But the clothes they wore wasn’t what surprised them.

They stood there kissing. Shinji having burrowed one of his hands in Ichigo’s slightly longer now, orange hair and his other snaked around his waist pulling him flush against his own taller body. Ichigo’s hands were clutching at Shinjis neck holding on in the storm that was a passionate kiss. They finally broke apart, breath coming ragged and short as they looked into each other’s eyes and rested their foreheads together. “Of course I am glad to have you here…” Shinji admitted softly. “But I wish you could have had a normal life. You already gave to much in your life to be expected to give up even more.” His voice was a whisper clouded in sorrow for the unlived life of his beloved.

Ichigo gave him a soft smile and caressed Shinji’s cheek lovingly making him lean into the touch. “I know, Shinji. But you can’t tell me that I am exactly normal. And my life up to this point has been pretty insane. But that is okay. Want to know why?” A small nod. “Because if I were normal I would have probably never met you and if I was sane…well I would have never fallen in love with you…” Suddenly Ichigo pulled a face. “God. Hit me the next time I sound this sappy okay?” Shinji simply laughed. “Sure thing, my Strawberry!” Before Ichigo could hit him over the head for using the nickname Shinji quickly pecked him on the lips. “I love you. I really do.” They saw the sincerity in his eyes as he smiled at Ichigo.

“As for telling everyone…Well…” They could see him lean into Ichigo and whisper into his ear, they couldn’t hear what was being said. But they saw Ichigo reeling back in shock and looking at Shinji. Then he sighted in exasperation and simply shook his head. He took a deep breath and took Shinji’s hand in his. “Eavesdropping isn’t very nice you know.” He suddenly said, eyes not leaving Shinji. Shunsui and Juushiro looked at each other and gulped. Looks like they had been caught. With sheepish expressions on their faces they stepped into the room, Juushiro rubbing his neck like a schoolboy having been caught skipping classes. “Hey there.” Shunsui tried to lighten the mood but was only met with Ichigo’s fierce scowl.

“Is it normal for you two to spy on people or was this just a special occasion?” Ichigo snapped at them. “Calm down Ichi-chan.” Shinji said softly, snaking his arm around his thin waist. “You wanted to tell everyone anyway so why not start like this.” Ichigo only grumbled softly. “You are so lucky that I love you otherwise I would have killed you for not telling me we were being watched.” He said with a glare directed at Shinji. “Uhm…We are really sorry Kurosaki-kun. We didn’t mean to spy…we simply wanted to take the shortcut home through the fifth division…” Juushiro said guilt still evident on his face. “It’s alright...I guess…” Ichigo tailed of softly. “Are you okay with this?” He suddenly inquired.

When he was met with two confused faces he quickly elaborated. “I mean…Me being together with the walking contradiction over there.” “Oi!” Ichigo simply shushed Shinji before he could say anything in his defense. “Yare, yare. I admit this is not what I would have thought possible. After all Orihime-chan seemed to be interested and she is quite the looker as well.” Ichigo simply pulled a face. “Yeah…not my area…” Shunsui raised an eyebrow. “Soo you are gay?” Ichigo gave him a “DUH” look and didn’t deem it necessary to add anything else.

Shinji only chuckled softly next to him. “Well, I don’t care to be honest. And from my point of view you two look pretty lovey-dovey right now.” Shunsui simply said grinning behind the shadow of his hat. Juushiro nodded and smiled brightly. “It’s not like age is that important, right?” He simply added to Shunsuis speech. Ichigo looked to the side, slight pensive look on his face. “My dad might see that slightly differently…but well….” Ichigo said softly not really meaning for anyone to hear, Shunsui and Juushiro heard it anyway and shared a look.

As one they each threw an arm around Ichigo. “Don’t you worry Ichigo-kun. If he doesn’t his dear old sensei will have a word with him.” At that Shunsui’s grin grew quite sharp. Ichigo sweat dropped but managed a small smile. They let Ichigo go again and Shunsui clapped once. “Well, we will leave you now. Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He added with a grin. “Geh. That basically means be lazy as fuck and do whatever you want.” Shinji said rolling his eyes as Shunsui simply chuckled.

They watched their retreating backs and Ichigo let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. They had ally’s. People knew and they were okay with it. A bright grin wormed its way on his face and he looked up at Shinji. “Shinji…” He said softly his voice taking on a seductive note. “Yes?” He simply asked. Pupils dilating as Ichigo stepped closer and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Take me to bed.” He purred. A shiver ran down Shinji’s spine as he grinned. “Yes, my Strawberry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^  
> If you have any wishes or ideas for fanfiction with this Pairing, tell me and I'll write a Little something for you if I find the time ^^


End file.
